


First Meeting

by HPFanGirl99



Series: Of the Blood [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Secret Six, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: "When Father talks about you, it’s with fear and respect. I wanted to meet one of the only people Father seems to be afraid of, find out more about you."Scandal Savage decides to pay a visit to an old enemy of her Father's seeking information. Jason Blood isn't quite sure what to make of his unexpected houseguest.
Series: Of the Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading 'Demon Knights' and had a thought about Vandal Savage and Jason Blood. Did Jason ever meet Vandal's daughter, Scandal? I feel like Scandal wouldn't have passed up the chance to try to turn Jason into an ally, especially since they have a common enemy in Vandal. As far as I'm aware, besides the 'Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay' comic series that came out a year or two ago, Jason and Scandal have never really interacted before. Well, I decided to change that.
> 
> I LOVE the 'Secret Six' series (not the most recent New52 one, frankly it's horrible and doesn't hold a candle to the originals). That's partially how this idea came about, when I was rereading vol 2. Expect to see a few more one-shots involving Jason and the various members sometime in the near future. 
> 
> I also wanted to challenge myself to keep this fic relatively short, instead of dragging it on and on for several thousand words. Therefore, it's exactly 999 words. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Jason absentmindedly flipped the pages of the ancient manuscript, unable to properly focus on the text. For some reason, he’d been distracted all night. He wasn’t sure of why; it was almost like something was going to happen tonight. But it was nearly midnight, so whatever was going to occur, it had to happen soon.

He didn’t have to wait that long to find out. Less than half an hour later, he heard a quiet rustling of fabric. That was his only warning before a twin pair of long blades were pressed to his neck, someone towering over him.

Jason went deadly still, not daring to even breathe. It’d been centuries since someone had managed to sneak up on him like this. He warily looked up at the figure as much as he could with the blades against his throat, trying to figure out who they were. They were hidden in the shadows, which prevented him from seeing much. But the blades, they looked familiar. Where had he seen it before?

He kept quiet, patiently waiting for his attacker to speak first. After a few, the person finally spoke. “You are Jason of the Blood. My father has told me about you.” They were a woman, a fairly young-sounding one at that.

Jason narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. There were only a few people in this world that ever called him ‘Jason of the Blood’. If their father was who he thought it was... this wasn’t good. Despite that, he asked anyway, if only to confirm his suspicions, “And your father is...”

Jason felt his heart drop at the reply of “My name is Scandal Savage.”

He’d heard the rumors that Vandal had decided to actually raise one of the numerous children he’d fathered, mold them into the perfect heir. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like growing up under the thumb of a sadistic and cruel man like Vandal. He’d always wondered how the child would turn out. Would they end up becoming completely loyal and obedient; or turn out to be resentful and hateful? Looks like he was about to find out.

“Would you like to sit down?” Jason pointedly suggested when Scandal made no move to remove her blade from his throat.

Scandal tensed up, the blade digging deeper ever so slightly before she thankfully removed it. She slowly moved to his couch before sitting down, warily perching on the edge of it. Her whole body was stiff as if she was expecting an attack at any moment now.

Jason quietly observed her, also a bit on edge. He was curious to see as to what she’d do now. He seriously doubted she’d been sent to kill him. If Vandal finally decided it was time for him to die, he would come in person to do the deed himself, not send a lackey.

She kept silent, watching him back, most likely sizing him up. He couldn’t help but wonder what Vandal had told her about him. If he had to hazard a guess, it couldn’t be anything positive, considering they were old enemies.

As the silence wore on, Jason eventually felt his patience start to wear thin. So, he did the first thing he could think of. He stood up and calmly walked towards the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to turn around to face Scandal. “I’m going to get myself a cuppa. Would you like one too?” At the faintly bewildered look on her face, he clarified, “Tea.”

Scandal immediately tensed up, looking alarmed, and Jason immediately realized his mistake. “I won’t poison it,” he tried to reassure her, a bitter smile curling his lips. “Despite what your father might say about me, I’m not _stupid_ enough to try to kill his heir. You’re welcome to watch me prepare it.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Scandal relaxed ever so slightly. “I’m not worried,” Scandal calmly stated, making no move to get up.

Jason’s eyes went wide in surprise. Looked like she’d inherited Vandal’s overblown sense of confidence, he mused. Either that, or she was immune to most poisons. After a moment of thought, he came to the conclusion it was probably both.

He gave her one last curious look, before entering the kitchen. He made himself busy with the familiar motions of making tea, absentmindedly humming an old tune. Once brewed, he leaned out of the doorway. “How do you take yours?” he called out.

“Plain,” Scandal replied after a brief pause.

He poured out two cups, before going back into the living room and passing one to her. He took a long sip, to prove he hadn’t done anything to it, before holding it out to her. “We can switch if you’d prefer.”

She stared at him in confusion for a moment, before shaking her head. “No thanks.” She drank from her cup, seeming slightly less wary now.

They sat in silence again, enjoying their drinks. Once he’d finished, Jason set his cup down on the coffee table. “Why did you come here?” he finally asked.

Scandal didn’t respond for the longest time, and he got the feeling she didn’t even know herself. “When Father talks about you, it’s with fear and respect. I wanted to meet one of the only people Father seems to be afraid of, find out more about you,” she eventually said.

It took all of his self-control to keep his jaw from dropping in shock. Vandal _respected_ and _feared_ him, was _afraid_ of him? Had he heard that correctly? Maybe his hearing was going in his old age, that was the only explanation he could think of. After a moment of thought, he decided it couldn’t be _him_ that Vandal was scared of; it had to be Etrigan. That was the only thing that made sense.

“What do you want to know?” he hesitantly got out once he managed to collect himself.

Scandal perked up ever so slightly at that, giving him a hesitant smile. “Well...”


End file.
